


Hidden in the Falls

by lilgulie5



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, the fluff before the storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilgulie5/pseuds/lilgulie5
Summary: A missing scene from 8x01 set while Jon and Daenerys spend time together near the waterfalls. Some fluffy goodness to help us all through the rest of this long week while we wait for 8x04.





	Hidden in the Falls

**Author's Note:**

> I really did start this right after 8x01 and just didn't get around to finishing it until now. I think we could all use some fluff after 8x02 and 8x03. Here's hoping 8x04 is kind to us and inspires a good deal of smutty goodness.

“And then he just...flew. He took hold and Rhaegal leapt into the air. It was an amazing thing to see.” 

 

“Now you know how we all felt when we watched you fly for the first time, Your Grace,” Missandei said and she loosed another one of Dany’s braids and combed her fingers through her hair. 

 

“Yes, I suppose I do.” 

 

“Where did you fly? You were gone all afternoon.” 

 

“Jon took me to a place he used to hunt when he was younger. It had the most exquisite waterfalls I’d ever seen. For a moment I could almost forget about everything we’re facing, everything we’re up against.” 

 

“That sounds wonderful. What else did he show you?” 

 

“Many things…” Dany replied, suppressing a smile as she caught Missandei’s eye in the mirror. 

 

After Missandei left her alone for the evening, Dany poured herself a glass of wine and sat next to the fire. Despite the water from the hot springs that was piped through the walls of the castle, she felt a chill in her bones that had not left her since she arrived, though she suspected it had little to do with the climate. 

 

Jon had warned her that it would not be easy for her in the North. He had warned her that the Northerners would not take kindly to outsiders and strangers. She had faced adversity before, that was nothing new, but her heart ached for Grey Worm, Missandei, and the Dothraki, all of whom drew disapproving stares from the people of Winterfell. 

 

Riding on the dragons with Jon was a much needed diversion. She drew strength from the dragons and felt at ease around them. It troubled her that they were not eating.  _ A mother will never stop worrying about her children, _ she thought. 

 

It had dawned on her after they returned, that their time spent by the waterfall was the first time they had been alone since arriving at Winterfell. He had taken her by the hand and led her away from the prying eyes of the dragons. They walked alongside the falls, carefully tiptoeing across rocks until they were standing inside a cavern behind the thunderously falling water. 

 

“I told you that you didn’t need to be afraid,” she said. 

 

“I’m not afraid,” he replied, pulling her to him again. He looked at her with a hunger in his eyes that kindled her own desire. “But my queen asked that I keep her warm, and I intend to do just that.” 

 

His nose lightly brushed hers before he brought his mouth down upon her lips, kissing her as deeply has he had before. Gloved hands caressed the back of her neck and dipped below the high collar of her fur coat. Now it was her turn to pull away, leaving him still standing with his eyes closed for a moment. 

 

“What, here?” she asked, surveying their surroundings and kicking at the dirt and gravel with her boot. 

 

“Aye, here. I can’t think of a better way to keep warm.” 

 

“Jon Snow, did you fly down to these waterfalls so you could have your way with me?” 

 

“Can you blame me?” 

 

“Not entirely,” Dany admitted. “I’m mostly sorry I didn’t think of it first. But you’ve been here before, haven’t you?” 

 

“We used to come hunting this way when I was a boy and then sometimes I’d come here by myself when I wanted to be alone.” 

 

“When you wanted to brood.” 

 

Jon nodded. 

 

“Shall I leave you to brood then?” she asked, trying to step away from him again, but he caught her up in his arms. 

 

“That’s not what I had in mind,” he replied, bringing his lips to her temple. He kept his voice so low that she barely heard him over the noise of the falls. “It’s been too long, Dany. I need you.” 

 

“Jon, you have me.” 

 

She reached up and pulled his face down to hers, kissing him as if she was sealing a vow or a promise. His arms encompassed her once more as he held her close until he began to undress. In silence, Dany watch as he removed his heavy cloak and laid it on the ground. He nodded towards her and she started to do the same, first removing her gloves and then her chain. She set them to the side and unfastened her coat. Laying it open on the ground, she stood in just her simply grey woolen dress and watched as Jon lay his gambeson next to her coat. His shirt came next and he balled it up into a makeshift pillow of sorts and tossed it to the ground. Boots, trousers, stockings, and her dress were discarded as well and Jon eased her down onto the soft fur of her coat and lay on it next to her. He drew his cloak over their bodies and rearranged some of the clothes so as to cushion her head and neck. 

 

Jon’s hands were warm on her body as they began to stroke and caress her skin. It  _ had _ been too long. The voyage to White Harbor had spoiled her. Being able to be with him each and every night if they chose had caused her to come to rely on and expect it. Even the nights they did not make love were spent tucked into each other’s arms. Once they had set out over land their nights together lessened, but he still sought her out four of every seven nights. They had been in Winterfell for five days and now her body ached for him. 

 

Dany was sure she hummed into his mouth with approval at every touch. If her body had been a harp, his fingers would have known the strings to pluck to make her come alive, though she was merely flesh and blood he made her sing just the same. He needed her breasts and teased the taught peaks of her nipples with his teeth and tongue while his hands ventured further down to her center. She reached between their bodies and began to stroke his cock which had hardened and pressed against her thigh. 

 

He shifted and knelt between her legs, gazing down at her for the briefest of moments before he joined their lips and bodies together again. 

 

* * *

 

“We should be going back,” Dany suggested later, but made no attempt to move. She and Jon were still cocooned together under his fur cloak, their limbs tightly entwined. 

 

“Anxious to return?” he asked, nuzzling her forehead. She let out a puff of a laugh that tickled his neck.

 

“Hardly, but if we stay too long people will probably think I kidnapped you and carried you away on one of my beasts.” 

 

“They’re not beasts to me,” Jon replied, echoing her own words and bringing a smile to her lips. 

 

“No? What changed your mind?” 

 

“You did. Long before today,  _ my queen. _ ” 

 

“Mmm,” she sighed and kissed his chest just above one of his scars. “Which dragons are we talking about now?” 

 

“I think you know.” 

 

“When did I change your mind? Surely not the moment we met.” 

 

“No,” Jon admitted, brushing his lips across her shoulder and then grazing it with his teeth. “Though I might’ve been a bit in awe of you. When you told me I could mine the dragonglass. That’s when.” 

 

“So soon?” 

 

“I could tell you believed me, even if you were too stubborn to say so.” 

 

“Me? Stubborn?” Dany asked. “Never. Part of me didn’t want to believe you. Part of me wanted to believe you were some thick in the head Northerner until I saw it with my own eyes…”

 

She trailed off as the memory of the wight hunt filled her mind. Even in the silence of night she would still hear Viserion’s piercing and blood curdling cry. 

 

“And you?” Jon’s words pulled her back to reality.

 

“What about me?” 

 

“When did you change your mind about me?”

 

Daenerys had to ponder that for a moment. When had she changed her mind about Jon Snow? She admired his determination from the moment he walked into the throne room of Dragonstone. This man was not like Daario Naharis. He did not flatter her, nor did he belittle her. He spoke to her frankly and honestly, from one monarch to another. She knew he was different when they spoke privately for the first time. She had said that everyone enjoyed what they were good at, and Jon had replied that he did not. She had not known what he meant then, but she did now. Jon was a born leader and a skilled warrior, but he took no joy from either. 

 

“I think I grew fond of you more quickly than I would like to admit,” she finally said. “But I knew that I loved you when you said you would lead the expedition North of the Wall. When you left and wished me  _ good fortune in the wars to come _ I felt like I’d been slapped.” 

 

“Well I certainly couldn’t have said I loved you,” Jon chuckled. 

 

“Why not?” 

 

“Because then I wouldn’t have been able to leave.” 

 

“Will you come to me tonight?” Dany whispered. “It’s strange to sleep without you beside me. I don’t think I slept much since we’ve arrived.” 

 

“Nor eaten,” he observed. “Northern food not to your liking?” 

 

“I’ve just...felt uneasy. That’s all.” 

 

“Dany…” 

 

“I’m well enough, Jon. Truly. You needn’t worry about me.” 

 

“I’ll come to you tonight.”

 

“Then I shall wait up for you.” 

 

* * *

 

Dany snuffed out the last candle and climbed into her large bed- alone. She had waited for Jon for hours and still he did not come. She had opened a book to pass the time and even dozed off for a time, and yet he never knocked on her door. It was out of the ordinary that he had not sent word to her. In the morning they would have to face Jaime Lannister to question him about why he was not accompanied by the Lannister army. Perhaps he had taken it upon himself to begin that conversation, though she hoped not. 

 

In her heart of hearts she knew where the answer lay. She had not parted well with his friend, Samwell Tarly. He had been distraught over what befell his father and brother and she had no doubt that he went to tell Jon what had transpired. Jorah had tried to offer her words of comfort, but they mostly fell on deaf ears. Samwell was studying to be a maester, he did not know the ways of war and the sacrifices that it entails, her great bear had explained. After speaking with Jon he would understand. She had done what a queen must do to those who betray their bannermen and her sworn allies. Jon would make him see. 

 

Closing her eyes, Dany turned over in the bed and tried to find sleep. When she was a child her brother would tell her stories of their family when she could not sleep. It seldom helped. The only thought that would soothe her mind was so think back to some of her earliest memories. If she tried, she could picture the house with the red door. She could smell the lemons from the tree that grew outside her bedroom winter and now, if she listened hard enough she could hear the rushing of a waterfall. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
